Black Knight
by 0dark-Panda0
Summary: What if Suzaku didn't become and Honarary Britannian? What if he chose to stay with the Kururgi family and become a rebel? Stationed in the Shinjuku district Suzaku Kururgi follows a whole different path then what we know.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Hello everyone! –wave- This is my first Code Geass story, so I would like to apologize for any wrong grammatical facts that are wrong. This is kinda like the prologue leading up to everything to get you accustomed to this Suzaku. Please Enjoy!

-0-0-0-

Britannia.

It has ruled and oppressed us for years. Us, the Japanese, stripped from our rights. The dictator Charles zi Britannia conquered and destroyed many nations with his iron fist of power.

Who could stop him?

Me? I doubt it. A lowly eleven, a mere blip on his radar would not stop him. But maybe He could. After all he is a prince.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A barren wasteland the Britannians called it. I call it home.

My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I am part of the eleven scum that make up the Shinjuku district in what was once called Japan. Hard to believe but Japan was once a beautiful place, full of happy faces and flourishing land. Are only enemy was war. We thought we could go against them, we were horribly wrong.

A nation called Britannia flourished with many conquered lands and a political system that was horribly corrupt, ruled by one man and the many heirs he produced were the enemy of many isolated nations.

Back then my father was the Prime Minister. Because of this my father often made negotiations with Britannia. On one evening he announced we would be having guests. Two, a girl about 6 and a boy who was my age, they were royalty from our most hated nation. I detested the idea of course. Britannian royalty, in our country?! It was ludicrous, the nation that is trying to take my home, here? I feared this was a plot to take over Japan. I expressed my concerns like a child who was told he had to go to bed with no supper. I screamed and kicked to no avail, they were coming.

We were to meet them in front of the steps to the shrine. But I fled. Hidden in the small house they were going to use. Guarding my territory, where I would not be allowed to play no more. And then, he arrived. I could vaguely hear the voice of a little girl but my intent was focused on the boy. What should I do? Maybe I should scare him and he'll go back to Britannia! No, I quickly expelled that idea. Something I heard from my father when I was supposed to be in bed. Banished. They were banished royalty never to reclaim their titles. I sighed, he's coming closer.

"Go away Britannian scum!" I jumped out of my hiding spot and stood on a box like it was my pedestal and they were lowly servants. The boy just looked at me. I grew annoyed that he wasn't intimidated by my entrance.

"Well?! Aren't you going to say something?!" I angrily shouted at the boy. He merely glanced in my direction before whispering to the girl, and then he stood up and glared at me. I stepped back not expecting him to acknowledge me but I quickly stopped myself and glared back, the voice of Toudoh my teacher ringing in my ears. _'Never let people intimidated you, and whatever you do don't underestimate them either.' _I thought it never made sense, but in a weird Toudoh like way it did.

"What makes you think we'll listen to you?!" the boy shouted as he stepped in front of the girl, I barely paid attention to her more focused on the boy then a small girl.

Angrily I shouted at him that he had no right to be here and that he should go back to his tyrant homeland. The boy was not backing down however and my anger grew to where I ran at him and started hitting him.

"Stop! Please stop hurting my brother!"

The girl. I quickly stopped and looked up. I gasped as I saw her; she was in a wheelchair and was blind.

"Please, he's all I have! Stop hurting him!" She cried, her hands grabbing her chest.

Horrified I looked at the boy and then the girl. What have I done? How could I let my anger take over me like that?

"S-sorry, please excuse me!" I stuttered, and then I ran away looking at anything but them.

That was the first time I met Lelouch.

-0-0-0-

After the 'incident' I dutifully called it, I avoided Lelouch like the plague. My father, Genbu Kururugi pushed me to befriend him. I could not, to ashamed to confront him. He barely came to the main house as he was more content to stay with his sister.

Then one day something changed.

I was in my room studying while waiting for my training to begin. I was failing and I had to catch up before my father found out I wasn't doing well. I heard voices outside my window, the voices soon turned to screaming and I quickly looked outside to see what's wrong and found a horrible sight.

The girl, she had fallen in the water and was being taken down by the mild current. If her legs weren't useless she could have swam but since she was unable to walk she couldn't use her feet to swim. I then saw the boy running towards her from across the field desperately yelling at her to stay afloat.

'_He won't get there in time!' _I thought frantically. I quickly ran outside and saw the girl cling to a rock. Then without thinking I jumped in to the water and proceeded to swim towards her. Finally when I got to her she was trembling in fear and the cold. I gave her a reassuring smile, swam around so my back was facing her.

"Please hurry! Grab on to my back and I'll swim us to shore." I said speaking in a calm voice so not to frighten her. She nodded her head and wove her arms around my neck.

"Whatever you do don't let go!" I yelled back to her as I started to swim to shore.

Finally when I got to shore Lelouch ran up and hugged the girl to death. I just sat and watched them have for family moment, loathing to intrude.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" I said, blinking stupidly. Staring at Lelouch not believing what he said.

"I said 'thank you'."He repeated.

"Um…no problem." I said back awkwardly. Scratching the back of my head and diverting my eyes from his.

He nodded and turned his head back to his sister.

"Hey….Lelouch? I know I just wanted to say I'm sorry to you and your sister about the first time we met. I was wrong."

His back was turned to me so I could not see what his expression was. I started to nervously fidget and was starting to worry my apology was going to go unaccepted when, a girls voice suddenly came.

"My name is Nunnally! Thank you for saving me. Do you want to be our friend?"

That was the start of my relationship with Lelouch and Nunnally.

-0-0-0-0-

_Shinjuku District 10:00 pm _

"Sir."

I turned my head from where I was watching the street below to look at the person who called me. When he saw that I had his attention he started rattling off reports on the current situation in the Tokyo settlement.

"…..and General Toudoh would like a word with you in the conference room about the heist with the gas chamber."

"Tell them I will be there momentarily. Dismissed."

He saluted and went down the steps from the roof.

I turned my head back to the city below and shook my head at what I saw. People. Who weren't even considered human roaming the streets desperate for food. This is what I am trying to change. To give the Japanese their freedom.

I sighed and ran a hand through my face. _'I guess I can't hold the meeting any longer.' _

I turned and walked towards the steps that led out of the roof, took one last glance and descended the stairs.

'_After this, maybe we can be one step closer to liberation, right Lelouch?'_

_-0-0-0-0-0_

So how was it?

Please comment and review!


End file.
